


Memories

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Early in Canon, F/M, Memories, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire and Jamie relive their early memories and falling in love





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Outlander_Valentines_Day_Prompt_Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Outlander_Valentines_Day_Prompt_Exchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What about Claire and Jamie thinking back over some things that happened before or early in marriage i.e. her crying in his arms, their marriage, the beating, him sleeping outside of her door, etc. 
> 
> (submitted by anonymous via tumblr)

"So, when did you know?" 

"Wot?" He had roused her from sleep. It is early morning after they had left the Standing Stones and are heading to Lallybroch.

"That ye love me?"

"Well, I have not said I do." She is flustered. She does, of course. But, isn't sure she is ready to admit such.

"Aye ye have. Ye choose me. Ye.could have went back to an easy life with Frank. Yer time. Ye are here!" He is still amazed at this. "So, ye love me. Let me make it easier on ye. Let me tell me when I first realized I loved ye."

"Okay." She is a more then a bit curious. He settles her closer to him, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around her. They sleep outside and the fire has burned low. He wants to make sure she is warm.

"It was a gradual thing. I felt something when I meet your eyes in that cabin. Ahh something. But I dinna ken then it was love. Ye roused my body, aye. And then their was that long ride to Castle Leoch. Yer round arse firm between my legs, that curly mop bouncing against my chest. Ah lass, took all my self control naught to react."

"And that didn't always work." She said with a giggle.

"Nae it dinna. I had a terrible cockstand must of the way."

"And when did lust turn to love?"

"Weel, that was at Castle Leoch. In front of the fire. Ye were fixing my shoulder, ye recall?"

"I do."

"Yer touch, sae gentle. And when ye ran yer hands down my back, ahh Claire, I felt nae shudder. I felt compassionation but nae revulsion. It allowed me to open up to ye. And then when ye opened up to me. I ken'd ye were holding something back. But, I also ken'd ye were being as open with me as ye could. And then ye wept in my arms. Oh Claire, I ken'd then. That I loved ye. That there would ne' be anyone else for me."

She was silent for awhile. The only sounds are the snap and crackle of the fire and the sounds of the nocturnal animals. He lay just as quiet, stroking her arms, giving her the comfort of his presence.

"In the thief's hole. I thought I was to die. No reason to keep secrets then. Gellis asks. Said I cried out your name in my sleep. I admitted it to her. That I love you. As for when, it was gradual. A surge of jealousy when you kissed Leery. A spark of something a bit more then desire when we were alone in my room when you walked me back after to much of the reddish. But, when did I know? Well, on our wedding night. After you gave me the pearls. And I came to you. You recall?"

"Oh aye. I recall."

"I knew. But, I couldn't yet admit it. There was to much. The push and pull between you and Frank. Between this time and my own. And then you rescued me and gave me a choice. You let me decide. Even if I would have decided on him. He would have never did that. And, I sat there for hours. But, in the end it was easy. I loved Frank but I love you. Blood of my blood."

"And bone of my bone."

"Until our life be done. And it isn't. Not yet. I love you, Jamie, my husband.

"And I you, Claire, Sassanech, Sorcha, my wife."


End file.
